This invention relates to the utilization of solar energy for the purpose of heating water.
There have been many proposals to use heat energy from the sun for various purposes including heating water for industrial use, commercial use, and domestic purposes. However, the key to providing a practical system lies in the provision of efficient means for transferring heat energy collected by solar collectors to the water being heated. Further, in order to be practical, the means employed to achieve such heat transfer should be capable of installation in an existing plumbing system; and, in each location where solar energy is not available, due to cloud cover, for most of the water heating such heat transfer means should be compatible with the existing heating system.